Typically, network subscribers, such as, for example, subscribers to residential or commercial broadband network service, have multiple clients connected to a single network service “pipe” that provides the broadband service to the multiple clients. The service “pipe” (e.g, an Internet Protocol “pipe”) may, therefore, represent a “resource pool” from which the multiple clients must share the available resources on the “pipe” when receiving network services (e.g., media delivery) via the “pipe.” For example, when the broadband network service is provided via a cable network (e.g., an optical fiber cable network), each service “pipe” to a residential or commercial site may have a maximum bandwidth that can be used to carry traffic over the service “pipe.” Therefore, the amount of traffic that can be delivered to the multiple clients simultaneously via the service “pipe” is limited by the maximum bandwidth capacity, and every request for sharing of the bandwidth of the service “pipe” may not be able to be satisfied.